Our Moment
by xascasfellx
Summary: Castiel's new life is starting off great. He has an apartment all to himself, a job he loves, and a friend he owes a lot too. Everything is great until one day, during a blizzard, a familiar face shows up at his store.


Title: Our Moment

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: 9x05 and Promos for 5x06

Word Count: 6,054

He was so out of it today that he didn't even hear the sounds of May yelling at him to get back to work. Because it was his first job, ever, he really should have been trying to make a good impression, but the scene outside always seemed to take his mind off his tasks and throw it somewhere else.

The snow flew to the ground in little puffs that didn't even resemble snowflakes. The streets were iced over to the point where it would be stupid for anyone to be out on the road. It was the first hint of snowfall of the season. A hint wasn't even the right term for it. He heard from one of his coworkers that it was more of a blizzard, or perhaps the start of a blizzard. If it were up to him, no one should have to be at work then. Everyone should be in their homes, drinking hot chocolate and watching the flurries fall to the ground.

But it seemed everyone needed their gas and their cigarettes this morning.

He was so caught up in the outside scenery that he didn't even notice May walking up beside him until her small hips were bumping on to his, nudging his attention back to her. She cocked her head to the side a little with one eyebrow raised.

"I took a chance with you, Steve. You can't zone out on me like this or the boss isn't going to be happy." His eyes fell to the ground in embarrassment while his cheeks began to flush a fiery red. She was right, as usual. May had taken a chance on him. No one else would have let some stranger stay with them, and given them a job in their store. She had pretty much taken him under her wing. And after the most recent events, that's what he needed. Cas nodded slightly before turning his face back to her, giving a tight fitted smile.

"Sorry, May. I got distracted by the snow." She craned her neck over his shoulder to gaze out the window. By now it seemed that the wind was picking up, sending even more flurries to the ground. At the sight her whole face seemed to brighten up as a wide smile crossed her lips.

"Wow, look at it going. I hadn't even noticed that it started snowin'." He turned his head around to look out the window with her, a small smile playing at his lips as well. Playfully she punched him in the shoulder to get his attention again. "But doesn't mean you can slack off on me. Just try to stay focused please?" He nodded his head in response and went back to stacking boxes of cereal on the shelves in front of him. It wasn't that busy at the moment. The only person, other than him and May, was an older man looking at the cheap cans of dog food they sold. It was rather early in the morning, his shift just starting, so he gathered that not many people would be stopping by till later in the afternoon.

As he worked, Cas started to hum the Christmas carols that were playing overhead. He didn't know any by heart, but the melodies came easy to him. For some reason he just knew them. His voice became louder, attracting the attention of May and the man. They both smiled at him. His cheeks flushed a brighter red as his head hid behind the shelf, but his humming didn't stop. It stayed that way for over an hour. He checked out the man buying dog food and continued to stock what was left of the cereal before turning to the shipment of gums and candies they had gotten in. As suspected, the store hadn't gotten any other visitors, which made it a surprise when he heard the bell on the door jingle open. He was about to turn and welcome the shopper, but May had already beat him too it. He just continued his work as usual. After finishing the isle he was on, Cas grabbed the box on the floor, which was very heavy, and began to walk towards the back of the store where the kept the rest of their shipments.

"Cas…?" He heard a small, familiar voice. Hearing that made him react, jumping slightly, knocking the box out of his hands and landing on his foot. He couldn't remember what was left inside, but from the weight he suspected it was cans of something. Pain surrounded the site of impact, but he didn't call out in pain or even notice it. He stared ahead of him at the man who had walked in moments earlier. He cleared his throat, staring at Cas' nametag. "…Or, uh, Steve?" Unconsciously, Cas took a step back from Dean. Dean took a step forward.

"What…what are you doing here?" He managed to find his voice, not really trusting it to get out the words without a shake in them. Dean's hand moved to the back of his neck as his eyes darted behind him to the window.

"Uh, Sam and I, we're on a hunt. Uh, a ghost, not far from here. You…work here?" Cas nodded slowly. "That's great man. Glad you're getting along fine without…us…" At that Cas didn't respond. As if a miracle, May called out to him to come take the register. "Oh, shit. Sorry man. I'm probably keeping you from your job aren't I?"

"It's alright Dean. I should go though. Please, take your time looking around, and I'm just up front if you need any assistance." He turned around in a hurry, making it up to May who was watching the exchange with confusion.

_You know him_, she mouthed. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was watching him in return. Cas looked back at her, shaking his head.

"Not really." He whispered before moving behind the counter. Castiel watched Dean move around the store, picking up fruit, most likely for Sam, and a thing of pie. Every now and again he would look up to see Cas watching him. He would instantly turn red and look away. After a few minutes Dean came up to Cas, placing his items in front of him. Cas took great care with ringing them up. He couldn't look up at Dean. Not when he could feel him staring down at him like that. When the total flashed up between them, Dean handed Cas a twenty. He reached out to grab it, ignoring the way their hands touched when he did, and ignoring the way their hands touched again when he handed Dean back his change. They didn't say anything to each other the entire time he was dealing with the objects Dean was purchasing. But now that they were done, neither one knew what to do.

"Thanks Cas." His voice was low and broken, the way he had heard it a hundred times before.

"No problem. Uh, tell Sam I said hello. Or not. You don't have too." His own voice had dropped to almost a whisper. Why couldn't he look at him? Why couldn't he bring himself to ask the one question he had phrased and rephrased over a hundred times a night?

"Sure. Of course." More silence. It hung over them like a thick cloud of hydrogen sulfide. He couldn't breathe when Dean looked at him like that, as though the oxygen in the little store was such a gas. He felt as though he had no control over his brain anymore and couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense as the scene from four months ago played itself out behind his eyes. Dean's words still hung to him in its desperate way of making sure he always remembered. His unanswered question still remained as well.

_Why?_

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, _Steve_." He bit at his bottom lip as his eyes traveled over the name tag on Cas' vest. All he could manage was a small nod. It took him a second, before Dean turned around to walk out into the snow. Cas watched him the whole way to the Impala, and down the road till he could see nothing behind the blaze of white. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders once Dean was gone. But at the same time it felt like something had been taken along with him. Something else was missing from him now.

May came up beside him as she had done earlier, looking at him, now, not with annoyance but with concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently, grabbing his attention.

"Why don't you go take a break? You look like you need it." Her words were kind and sweet when she spoke; a way he needed then, just as he needed a break. He felt as though if he moved, or tried to stand for much longer he would fall over with exhaustion and grief. Not to mention, he was finally feeling the pain in foot.

….

It was three weeks later. His foot had healed, along with the emptiness inside him. It had been a faster recovery than he had anticipated; it had been a faster recovery than the last time he was thrown away. And then, he was okay with it. Things were going okay now.

Cas had finally managed to save up enough money to rent out a small apartment, not far from the store, making it easy for him to get to and from work. But he would be sad to be leaving May. Even though he would see her every day at work he would miss her. She was an amazing friend to him and he wouldn't be able to thank her enough for all that she had done.

The snow had stopped the day after his encounter with Dean. After, it only froze. The last remaining memory of the snow had melted a while ago, leaving it muddy and unpleasant outside. All he really wanted to do that morning was stay in his warm bed and fall back to sleep and dream of wings, but he had rent to pay. Which was slightly funny, to be honest. An angel of the Lord, paying rent. Who would have thought?

Cas finished restocking not long after he had gotten there at eight, and everything else was taken care of within thirty minutes. All he would be doing that day would be standing at the register, waiting for someone to show up. It wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. May, however, seemed to find something else to do every second. She was dancing around the store, singing the Christmas carols at the top of her lungs, wiping down the windows or sweeping the floors. Cas watched her with an amused smile on his face, before she stopped what she was doing and turned to him, hand outreached for him to come to her. His eyes widened, shaking his head wildly.

"Come on Steve! Dance with me. No one is here, or is going to be. It'll be fun!" She sang, laughing at his embarrassment.

"I shouldn't. Plus, I don't know how." Her face fell, but quickly she was laughing it off, starting a new carol. Her singing was off pitch and her dance moves seemed clumsy, but she was having fun, which had Cas singing along with her as he wiped off the counters. The fun stopped as soon as the door opened with a loud ringing of bells. May stopped dancing and covered her laughs with the back of her hand, before jogging off into the back. Cas tried to hide his own chuckles with a few fake coughs before turning to welcome the new customer. His smile faded into a frown. Dean's eyes followed May till she wasn't in eyes sight before turning back to Cas. He didn't come up to Cas or even say hello. He went straight back to the pie and the fruit as he had last time.

And Cas was okay with that. He had other things to do besides worry about what a Winchester was doing. Or so he thought. Castiel found himself looking up from his work to stare at Dean as he shopped without knowing he had been doing it. Dean still wouldn't look at him though, or even acknowledge him. Castiel quickly looked down and became increasingly interested with a loose string on his sweater as his cheeks flushed red again. Dean cleared his throat to get Cas' attention when he arrived at the counter. It was nearly impossible for him to turn away once he looked up and into Dean's eyes. They stayed silent as they had done last time while Cas rung up the items. And when Dean handed him the money to pay he tried to ignore how their hands touched each other's a little longer than before. When everything was over, and it was time for Dean to leave, he stood there staring out the window at the Impala. Cas watched him, wondering if he was really going to leave again without an explanation as to why he was even back. Even a simple, _see ya, Cas_, would have been enough for him. He was about to say something, but Dean cut him off when he looked back with sad eyes, ones he hadn't seen in a while.

"We're back in town for possible haunting…again…" His voice was low and his face hidden from anything Cas might pick up on. "Thought I should stop by and see how you are, and, uh, if you needed anything."

"Thank you Dean, but I'm well. It's good to see you though." He was shaking his head slightly, moving his head anywhere, but at Cas.

"Good. Good man. That's good. Glad you're okay. Sammy, Sam says hey and hopes you're doin' okay. I didn't get a chance to ask last time, but where are you living man? I don't want you on the streets again. We can help if you need a place to live." Cas bit his tongue from saying what he was thinking. There had been only one place he had wanted to live since becoming human and that got taken away from him with no explanation.

"I just recently bought an apartment, on my own. Trust me, Dean. It may have been hard at first, and I may have wanted some help in the beginning, but I have managed just fine on my own." His words came out a lot harsher than he intended them to be. And Dean noticed. It almost seemed as though he flinched away from Cas.

"Good. Well, I should be going then…" Before he turned away Cas caught sight of something at the corner of Dean's eyes. It was too quick for him to understand what it had been. This time he didn't watch Dean leave. He turned away from the counter, covering his face with both his hands, breathing deeply. Last time the pain hadn't been as bad as the first. He thought it would get better with every passing day, and to some extent it had, but today he felt as though someone punched him in the stomach. He couldn't breathe or think or feel or speak. He didn't even notice when the door opened again.

"I'm sorry. Fuck, Cas, I'm so sorry man. I wish things could be different. I want you back at the bunker, believe me I do, but I just can't. I can't let you stay no matter how much I want it." He turned around, sucking a huge breath of air into his lungs, glaring at Dean. He was the reason he wasn't able to think straight or to speak what he wanted to scream from the mountain tops. Dean was behind everything Cas was feeling and wasn't able to feel. He wanted to blame Dean for everything and somewhere deep down he did, but whenever he looked at Cas the way he was then, Cas couldn't bring himself to feel that way. "I just thought you should know. If you need anything, Cas, you know you can always call me, or Sam and we'll be here as fast as possible. But, I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" He didn't even recognize his own voice. It was so low and shaky it didn't even sound like him.

"I knew you were here. I knew you worked here and that's why I came down. There was never a haunting, there isn't a haunting…I came to see you, but I know I can't anymore man. I just…I can't." Without another word Dean was storming out the store and driving off to wherever he would be going. Cas felt a lump forming in his throat as heat prickled his eyes and cheeks.

"Cas, huh? What happened to Steve?" Castiel turned towards May who was standing with her arms crossed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I let you live with me. I gave you a place to live, and a job and you can't even tell me your real name!" He stepped towards her, but she only stepped back, shaking her head. "I don't even know who the hell you are. Just, get out. You're fired, Cas…Just get the Hell out." She wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek before turning around to go back inside the break room.

Cas did what he was told. He gathered what little things he had, and walked out the store, not looking back. He had lied to May. He hadn't been honest when she let him into her home, into her life. He deserved to be thrown out like this. On the way, the wind picked up, freezing the tips of his fingers and his nose. He buried himself further into the only coat he owned. Just as he was about to enter the apartment building he no longer could afford, it began to snow again. Just like the last time, it came down in a blanket of white where he couldn't see an inch before him. Turning back around, Cas went inside to the warmth of his bed to sleep and dream of wings and green eyes he no longer had.

….

It wasn't even Jesus' birthday. He was born sometime in the spring. No one could really remember anymore. Christmas was a Pagan holiday celebrating Pagan Gods. But it didn't make it any less special. It was his first Christmas as a human and he was going to enjoy it.

Cas smiled to himself as he turned up the old radio he bought for only a dollar. It wasn't in the best shape ever but it worked, and it played the carols that he desired. Humming along to the sound of the melody, he grabbed his mug off of the counter and went over to the couch. Those were the only things he had managed to furnish the house with while he had a job. If it weren't for the nice, elderly landlady he had, Cas wouldn't even had a home for Christmas. But she made him promise to pay her two months' rent once he got back on his feet and started getting an income. He had no idea where he was going to get a job. May was the only person who was willing to hire him and he went and screwed that up.

The hot chocolate he splurged on was nice and refreshing in the cold. He could no longer afford heat, leaving him to find warmth in the ratty blanket May had lent him. Which made him think; had she gotten her Christmas present, which lead to another thought, did she like it? He hadn't known what to get her, so finally settled on a shirt with a Christmas tree on it that said Merry Christmas. It wasn't much and had cost him most of the money he had left. With the rest he bought a card to go along with it, telling her that he was sorry. He signed it with his real name this time. She was the only friend he had had after being tossed away. Even though he didn't deserve it, Cas would really like to keep her in his life.

Most of Christmas day had consisted of him walking along the streets of town, looking at the decorations that were put up. It was a nice holiday. It was a time to be together as a family and to be with the ones you loved. In theory it was nice, but only to those who had a family and loved ones to spend it with. For the others who had nothing, it was a time to reflect on what was missing in their life. Cas spent most of the day thinking about Dean. He hadn't once heard from him since the day he had gotten fired. Cas thought it to be for the best. Even though it hurt inside, in ways he hadn't hurt before, he decided to let him go, to let the reason why he was pushed away go. It seemed as though he wouldn't get the answer anyway.

It was nearly eleven at night now. He should be heading to bed, but he didn't want to stop watching the snowflakes that had started to fall around nine. It was his first Christmas, and it had been a white one. What more could someone ask for? Cas sipped his hot chocolate a while longer before there was nothing left in the mug. He thought about making a new cup, but decided against it.

Instead, Cas got up and closed the blinds, blocking out the scene of falling snow, and went to the sink to rinse out the cup he had been using. A knock on the door frightened him, making him jump, sending the cup to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. He cursed under his breath while walking to the door to see who could possibly be there at that time of night.

Who he saw behind the door wasn't who he was expecting.

At first they just stared at each other in shock, before Dean burst out laughing, leaving Cas wide eyed and confused.

"Dude, what's with the sweater?" Castiel looked down at the reindeer pattered sweater he was wearing. It was warm and very soft and he liked it. When he looked back up at Dean, he was staring at him, not laughing anymore.

"Would you like to come in?" He whispered, moving out of the way to let his guest in. Dean walked forward, looking over the bare room before settling his gaze on the broken cup that had shattered. "I was planning on cleaning that up." He moved in front of the pile, wondering how he was going to do that. He didn't own a broom or a dustpan. He was lucky to own a trashcan. "Would you like something to drink or eat? I have hot chocolate and," looking into the fridge he noticed he had nothing in there. "hot chocolate." He tried to add a hint of humor into his voice to soften the tension that was building in the room, but it only seemed to make it worse. Dean walked over to the couch and sat down. Hesitantly Cas followed, wondering why the Hell Dean was even there. He made it pretty clear he didn't want to see him again.

"Why didn't you tell me I got you fired?" Dean was facing forward, head tilted up towards the covered window.

"It wasn't important. Plus it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who lied to her." Before he even finished his sentence Dean was already shaking his head angrily.

"Don't give me that bullshit Cas. You did what you had to do. I'm the one who barged in on your life, fucking it up, after it was finally starting to get better. You had a job, a girlfriend, a place to live. Now you don't because I selfishly came to see you when I had no right." A smile appeared on Cas' lips.

"May's not my girlfriend Dean. I never thought of her more than just a friend. A very good friend, yes, but nothing more. After April, I didn't want to, go through that again." Maybe it was just the lighting but it seemed Dean had let out a breath he was holding. "Wait, how did you know where I lived Dean?"

"May. I went by the store to see you, but she said you got fired." He turned to look at Cas, finally. "She also told me to tell you, thanks, for the shirt." Cas let out of chuckle, looking down at his hands in his lap. His smile tightened into a straight line before he spoke.

"Why are you here Dean? You said you didn't want to keep seeing me. Shouldn't you be back at the bunker with Sam?" He was silent for a moment before turning his body towards Cas.

"You shouldn't be alone your first Christmas." He whispered. "We were on a hunt, wendigo, about eight hours away. Sammy doesn't do Christmas. He's the one who told me to come up here anyway. Well, more like, told me it was okay if I did." Dean grabbed Cas' hand, rubbing his thumb over top of it, staring into Cas' eyes. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure Dean could hear it. "I'm sorry Cas. I don't think I can every say that enough man."

"I just want to know why Dean." His own voice had dropped to nothing more than a murmur.

Dean took a deep breath, squeezing Cas' hand, but not letting go before speaking, "Sam was dying Cas. I…you know I couldn't let that happen. I had to save him. Zeke, Ezekiel, said he could heal him. But only from the inside. You said he was one of the good guys, not one of those winged bastards. We just needed time."

"Ezekiel is possessing Sam?" Cas questioned.

"Yah. I know, you probably think it's stupid and dangerous. Hell I know it is, but it's all I had. He was going to die Cas, I couldn't let him die." Cas squeezed Dean's hand, giving a reassuring smile.

"You did what you had to Dean."

"Thanks Cas. Anyway, Zeke said that you were putting him in danger from the God squad and said if you stayed, then he'd leave." Cas' body felt numb then as realization flooded him.

"And if he left…Sam would die. Oh my, Dean I didn't know. God, I should have known. I am so sorry." He rushed out, placing his hands over his face. "He was right. I was putting you all in danger. How could I be so stupid?" Dean pulled his hands out from his face, replacing them with his own. He pulled Cas closer till they were inches apart.

"Don't blame yourself. Don't Cas. I should have explained it to you. I shouldn't have just let you leave without so much as an explanation. Don't blame yourself. It's just a really fucked up situation that we can't escape man." Cas nodded, covering Dean's hand with his own. He looked down at Dean's lips as they seemed to get closer until they collided with his own. The first breath he inhaled was Dean letting out a sigh of relief. His lips were soft and wet and Dean's and so many emotions were flowing through him at once. Dean was kissing him. He was finally kissing him. After so many years of craving and wanting and needing, finally Dean was here and he was kissing Cas. His hands dropped to Dean's waist, pulling him closer and on top of him. Dean moved gracefully over Cas without breaking contact. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, but he wasn't going to break their kiss. He was going to enjoy it for as long as he could because it was Dean and he was finally here after everything they had been through together he was finally kissing Castiel. He wasn't about to waist it for who knew what the next day would bring for them. They could either be together, like they were now, or not speaking as they had many times before. No, Castiel would seize every chance he had to make Dean understand how much he meant to Cas, how much Cas needed him.

Dean's hands pulled at the ugly sweater Cas wore, throwing it across the room once he removed it, regretting having to separate long enough to get Cas' head through. He planted a kiss on Cas' lips before moving down his jaw, biting and sucking, down to his collar bone and to his chest. Licking his tongue over one of Cas' nipples. Cas, arched his back in pleasure, throwing his head to the side, just in time to see Dean take one fully in his mouth. He bit and sucked on it, defiantly leaving a mark there for in the morning. Abandoning his current state, Dean moved further down Cas' body till he was at the edge of his pants. Dean quickly unbuttoned them, throwing them across the room as he had done the shirt. They moved in such passion, Cas' mind couldn't keep up. He felt everything, and felt Dean everywhere. He was everywhere. Licking and sucking as he moved, Dean made his way back up Cas' body to push his lips hard against Cas'. Castiel pushed at Dean's fully clothed chest, sending him to the floor, where seconds later, Cas landed on top of him, pulling at the fabric that still covered his body. Dean watched in awe as Cas tore away at his clothes, throwing them somewhere across the room. This was their moment. This was what he had been waiting for since the moment he laid eyes on this man in Hell. This was what they had been leading up to for nearly six years, and by God if he wasn't going to do everything in his power to seize the moment, their moment.

Once Dean lay naked underneath him, Cas scanned his body with hungry eyes, stopping on Dean's lips before pushing his own against them. He would never get enough of them. He could feel Dean beginning to move his hips against the leg that lay between his thighs. Cas broke contact with their lips, staring Dean in the eyes before moving his hands down to Dean's hips, cutting off their movement. A short whine left Dean's throat when he no longer had the friction to keep him content till Cas could make his way down there. He removed his hand from Dean's hips, inching it closer and closer to his cock. Before Dean could start begging, which from the look of his dilated eyes, said he would be doing any minute now, Cas took hold of the throbbing dick that bobbed up against his leg with every jagged breath that escaped the radiant man beneath him. This was their moment, and Cas was determined to make Dean remember and enjoy every second of it.

He started out slow at first, achingly slow, to the point where Dean was thrusting his body up, trying to get something, anything more than what Castiel was giving to him. But with his free hand, Cas pushed Dean's hips back on to the floor, biting at his lower lip, a silent warning not to do it again. And he didn't. Cas continued his slow movement, as he sucked Dean's lip in his mouth, eyed wide open, looking into Dean's eyes. They begged for more. He quickened his pace, slowly at first, but then faster as Dean came closer to his orgasm. Before he was pushed over, Castiel stopped, removing his hand to place them on Dean's chest as he sat up and watched as Dean stifled another whine. He very much enjoyed it when Dean whined. He was about to open his mouth to speak, most likely to beg for something, but Cas placed his finger on Dean's lips, silencing him once again. Dean sucked Cas' finger into his mouth, wetting it for him. Then it dawned on him.

"I don't have any lube Dean. Or condoms." Dean's eyes closed for a second before opening again.

"Just go slow. Very slow. Use what you can." He whispered, sucking Cas' finger into his mouth yet again. He released it with a loud smacking sound, winking at Cas. He lowered his hand in between Dean's legs, spreading them further apart to give him better access. Looking back up at Dean, he pushed one finger into him, slowly, not taking his eyes off Dean. This wasn't the worst part, but he wanted to make sure if Dean was in even the slightest bit of pain he stopped immediately. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he bit at his bottom lip. Cas fully inserted one finger without Dean flinching in pain. He moved in and out of Dean, watching for any sign. Nothing but pleasure came across Dean's face. Cas brought his middle finger to Dean's lips, laughing at, yet, another whine that escaped Dean's lips from the hollowness. He brought that one in between his lips too, wetting it up for Cas. Before he lowered his hands to Dean's ass, Cas placed a small kiss on his lips. When he inserted the second finger, Dean winced slightly, but soon after, assured Cas he was fine, just needed friction. He stretched Dean open at best he could before pulling out again.

"I'm sorry this is all we have." He whispered before spitting into his hand. He quickly lubed up his own aching cock the best he could before positioning himself at Dean's entrance.

"Damn Cas, just as long as you get on with it, I'd let you do anything." He laughed, thrusting forward, taking only Cas' tip inside him. Cas stopped, waiting for any sign of pain from Dean. When there was none he thrust in as slow as humanly possible. Dean moaned loudly as Cas entered him completely, scarping his fingernails against Cas' back. Finally, Cas began to move after letting Dean get used to him. He was tight and hot and everything Cas dreamed he would be. Leaning down he placed another wet kiss on Dean's lips before quickening his pace, and taking Dean's dick into his hands. He tried his best to match his hips pace with his hands, but with every thrust into Dean his body shook with pleasure and an ache that built up inside him. He could see that the way Dean was yelling out his name and every cuss word he knew, he was as close as Cas was. Every time Cas heard his name on Dean's lips in between his pants and his begging for more, Cas came that much closer to release. He pumped faster on Dean's cock and rode him harder till nothing but a white light and immense heat washed over him. He heard Dean screaming his name as he screamed Dean's. Together they let their orgasm wash over them until nothing was left. Cas fell to Dean's side, staring at his hand that was covered in Dean's come. Not really caring, Cas wiped it off on the carpet, deciding to deal with it later.

Dean had pulled the blanket Cas had been curled up in earlier down around his body, holding it open for Cas to join him. He scooted across the carpet till they were wrapped together in each other's arms and the blanket that was pulled up to their noses. Cas watched as Dean's eyes closed and fluttered open, fighting off sleep the best he could. Cas kissed his nose slightly as his eyes closed yet again. He didn't know what they were going to do in the morning, or even if Dean would still be there, but at that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was sleep. Sleep wrapped up in Dean's arms. The rest they could figure out later.

"Merry Christmas Dean." He whispered against Dean's chest before falling asleep himself.


End file.
